Frozen fire
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Before I meet her my thoughts were simple to eat and grow, evolve and consume like the predatory beast that I was. Through a rift she came wounded I looked after her she became a friend. Then she became more then my den mate we hunted together, fought together, evolved together she was mine this was how I meet her, this was how I lost her.


**Prologue**

Before I meet her my thoughts were simple to eat and grow, evolve and consume like the predatory beast that I was. Through a rift she came wounded I looked after her she became a friend. Then she became more then my den mate we hunted together, fought together, evolved together she was mine this was how I meet her, this was how I lost her.

 **Stage One**

 **At The fusion plant**

The Colonists were foolish enough to think they could take on a monster without hunters even if it was stage one.

There was a frostbite skinned Goliath that was stalking the cluster of humans waiting in foliage on top a cliff for the right moment his muscles tensed preparing to perform a leap smash when he noticed that the colonists were giving chase to something he then saw a albino Wraith warp into view running away from the colonists something was wrong.

The Wraith had been there before the Goliath but the colonists had set elaborate traps and mortally wounded her causing her to flee but they used tracking darts and now were giving chase.

The Goliath watched intently seeing her injuries something told him to aid her.

He followed through with the leap smash sending them backwards then placed himself in front of the Wraith sheilding her then unleashing a torrent of fire on them then proceeded to tear them apart he hefted one in the air then threw them into the forest floor.

Flares fell from the sky and what the Goliath recognized as a hunter ship came into view he turned to see the Wraith curled around herself holding her wounds she looked up at him.

" We need to leave " he said to her she nodded the lifting her blade like claws she opened a rift and gestured for him to follow and they went through before the hunters landed.

Where they ended up was a snowy forest with rocky terrain.

The Wraith tried to move but fell no longer able to float above the ground.

The Goliath came down to all fours and took in her scent she looked up at him and whimpered.

He didn't know why but he gently took hold of her and carried her to a large cave having to step on a reaver he set her on a rocky ledge were she layed unconscious and the Goliath sat against the ledge growling heavily.

He reflected to traveling to the fusion plant for having drained his cave of obsidian grubs that of which was his only food source and needed a new one then venturing to the human controlled power plant he soon realized that they where on to him but as it turned out they where after the Wraith but he was unsure as to why he acted why he did he normally didn't risk his life for another monster.

He looked at the Wraith studying her appearance she looked so fragile and frail in her injured state but he knew she would bounce back he'd seen how Wraiths could be they weren't foes to be trifled with, masters of trickery and stealth and very disciplined. But to him he saw more of a kind creature when he looked at her relaxed state he'd never seen a Wraith outside of the hunt he almost questioned there strength as a monster.

He had the strong urge to shield her from the cold snowy air of the mouth of the cave he just felt protective of her now and he always trusted his instincts that had saved him countless times.

He looked out of the cave taking in the scent of it he recognized the smell this was an area where some plants had been mutated from crashed machines and healed his wounds as he ate them there was always a plethora of of them here if he could pull one from the ground and bring it to her she would heal quicker.

So he set to the task moving a boulder in front of the cave to keep unwanted visitors away he traversed the snowy biome til he reached the area of the plants he saw five and knew further down the trail there would be more but he should leave some to grow more in the future he set to work digging out two pulling strange fleshy roots and cutting them with his claws he carefully slung them over his shoulder and trekked back to the cave pushing the boulder away then moving it back behind him.

The Wraith had begun to stir and looked up or rather down the ledge as the Goliath pulled the plants to her.

The Wraiths story for being there was rather different to the Goliaths the humans spending to much time destroying her species knew nothing of monsters other then how to kill them.

For her kind it was breeding season as in go get yourself a nice strong male of a monster since Gorgons and Wraiths were the only source of eggs for monsters they where rather important.

The season had ended a day ago but before then she was desperate and went to the fusion plant she spent a while in hiding til she was found out and then the chase began and the Goliath had showed up to help her, his motives she still wonders about.

Speaking of which the blue striped beast looked up at the Wraith expectantly she slowly came down gritting her teeth.

" eat, they will help you heal " he said the Wraith looked to and cocked her head " these plants never served any purpose than to eat hunters how will they help " she said curiously

" in this area they changed and help heal wounds because of a weird machine I destroyed that humans made " he said she cautiously stood over the plants then planted her claws in the dirt and continued to suck the energy out of them in the strange way Wraiths do.

After having her fill she noticed she felt much better while soar and a few internal injuries she would heal in due time. She sat there or floated however you chose to say it then looked to the Goliath that had been studying her as she ate, she cocked her head at him then broke the silence "why did you save me ?" She asked the Goliath looked down then looked back up at her " I do not know my self but my instincts never failed me before " he said.

Silence had fallen once again on the duo for several moments until the Wraith spoke

" my name is Vale " she said as the Goliath looked to her " I am Kindle " The fire beast said.

At this point they simply looked at each other a invisible lock that held there gaze for what felt like eternity peace and silence fell upon them until the land of dreams called to them were Kindle laid on the ground curling his tail around him the Wraith curled her three tendril like appendages around her sleeping a top a rock ledge right above him.

 **Next day**

Mornin had come and the tendrils sleep loosened the grip on Vale and when they released her she opened her eyes waking up feeling soar and drained she raised her head and glanced around for the Goliath seeing no sign of the stage one monster.

Having felt the need to move she left the cave in search of him, warping up a tree she dug her blade like claws into the trunk near the top and hung there taking in her surroundings she caught his scent in air that lead down a trail that had cliffs either side of it, she leapt from the tree and proceeded to warp up and torwards Kindle's direction after she could no longer warp she floated slowly torwards ground were in a clearing she could see Kindle by a river holding his arm next to a dead tyrant.

She landed with a soft thud alerting Kindle to her presence, he glanced to her then turned back to the river, Vale slowly floated over to him catching the scent of tyrant blood and his blood.

She put her clawed hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand gently removing it from were he grasped his arm, reluctantly he removed his hand as she studied his arm. It was covered in claw mark and a large bite mark that belonged to a tyrant were she could see teeth still stuck in his flesh.

"Your hurt " she said, Kindle looked at her, her worry clearly shown he rumbled slightly in agreement. " sit " she commanded and reluctantly he listened as he sat by the river as she guided his arm into the water and began to pull teeth out of his wounds that of which was not a pleasant process and she continued to help clean his wounds.

Wraiths were smart very smart so we're Gorgons but Wraiths even more so, Vale had learned a lot when it came to ones health.

" this may sting a bit but it will block the wound and stop the bleeding " she said scooping some slightly frozen and hardened mud that which she used to trace his wounds and cover them and thanks to the cold air it hardened a natural bandage, she then proceeded to smooth it out across his leathery hide.

The Goliath looked at her work then back to her " thank you " he said bowing his head, the Wraith just smiled " it's the least I can do " she said as they both begun to drag the Tyrant back to their cave.

 **What do you guys think I hope you like it, I feel like there aren't enough evolve stories based around monster interaction.**


End file.
